Bow and Arrow
by JuneLuxray2
Summary: Danny gets shot by a special arrow from his parents that doesn't come out until he goes to them for help. Whatever shall he do to fix this? Will he be forced to ask them for help?


**Danny Phantom (c) Nickelodeon**

**PhantomInvader and I were blogging away as usual when she popped an idea for ghost arrows that stuck to a ghost until they sought out help from the person who shot them. Immediately I asked if she was going to fanfic this, she said probably not, and she gave me permission to do this. Thanks, Phanny.**

"...A few adjustments here...a few adjustments there...and it's done!"

Jack Fenton was fiddling with a new invention. It looked fairly benign; a black bow with the word Fenton on it and arrows. Of course, the tips of the arrows were glowing red, but it was benign with that aside. Maddie admired the work they had put into it. "Getting it all to work was a pain, but this could be the perfect invention. The one we use to bag the ghost kid."

"It's beautiful. I ought to show the kids." Jack was ready to start marching up the stairs when Maddie looked to a clock and grasped her husband's arm.

"Jack, honey, it's five in the morning on a Saturday. Let the kids sleep. When we get the ghost kid, they can see for themselves."

Jack seemed vaguely disappointed at first and then nodded. "I guess you're right. The weapon itself is much more impressive to behold when you can see its work. I need some sleep anyways."

* * *

"Shut up, you stupid birds!" At eight in the morning, Danny was forced awake when a pair of birds were chirping loudly at his window. He tossed a water bottle at the window, and the birds flew off. The boy groaned, obviously irritated with the early wake up. For him, eight was early, especially in summer. All ruined because a pair of dumb birds.

He got up sluggishly and pulled on his clothes just as lazily. It took about ten minutes of rotation between staring at his walls and pulling on clothes to complete the task. Danny wandered downstairs in search of easy breakfast. Upon reaching the kitchen, he found neither his sister nor parents were present. Not that this was shocking; he heard his parents working when he went to bed late last night, and likely they were sleeping as well...or something.

Jazz was obsessively spending time at the library to get their air conditioning. He didn't blame her. Danny even envied her a little; with his black jumpsuit, he sweated like a pig in summer as a ghost. He was too busy most of the time to even get to a place with air conditioning.

As soon as he was done chewing on a few poptarts, his expectations for the day held true and his ghost sense went off. With a small sigh, he transformed and took off, phasing through the wall and out into the air. To avoid reporters, he turned himself invisible as he sought out the ghost, flipping down a few neighborhoods. Soon he found his target.

Children who had been playing out on the streets screamed and fled as a familiar blue enemy floated in the sky, rotating boxes all around himself. "I am the-"

"Oh, just shut up. I'm so not in the mood today." Danny didn't even bother fighting. He just pulled out his thermos and sucked him in lazily and capped it. With a wave to the cheering kids, he was about to fly back to the house. About when he groaned and an arrow struck him in the shoulder.

Maddie and Jack had been approaching around the same time he did. They had planned to perform a test run on the Box Ghost, but when Danny came and took over, they grinned and their target changed to him. With a well-aimed shot from Maddie, she got his shoulder. The arrow produced success as he grunted in pain and quickly tried to pull out the arrow.

Only, the arrow wasn't coming out.

Danny panicked. He tried to go intangible and this failed. The arrow shocked him, and, mortified, he flew off to flee from whatever ghost hunter had produced the shot. Quick as lightning, he sped back to the house and landed in his room. He changed back and tried to pull it out again, only to find that it was still stuck. The arrow stung badly, and he winced as he picked up his cell phone to call for help from his friends and sister.


End file.
